


Dark Temptations

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark Past, Exploring All Of Sam's Naughty Kinks, Just Lots Of Sex Okay XD, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Mention of Killing, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Priest!AU, Priest!Lucifer, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teenage!Sam, There Are So Many I can't Even List Them All, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Lucifer can't deny it, he's truly and completely addicted to Sam. There is a darkness in Sam that he craves and desires, but the boy also brings out something in Lucifer that the priest tried to forget for a long time. How far will they go and how much more lies beneath the surface of not only Sam, but Lucifer too?





	Dark Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confess To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633305) by [thorkified](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified). 



> More sex, more priest kink and a dark secret. What more do you want? ;)

Lucifer knew that Sam was going to be his downfall the moment things started to get heated between them, but he had no idea how fast and how brutal it would be. He couldn’t get enough of the boy, whether it was because of his almost twenty years of celibacy or not didn’t matter, even if he had tried to blame it on that in the beginning. It soon became clear that there was much more behind this than just blue balls, however. Sam truly was a drug and Lucifer was hopelessly addicted to him.

Their relationship was not at all sweet and romantic, even though there were days when they came close to it. There were no love declarations or anything like that though, it was more of a very intense physical relationship than it was an emotional one. Lucifer did wonder how this could have happened sometimes, but the moment Sam was close enough to touch every other thought was blown away. Only Sam existed then and he didn’t care about the reasons anymore.

The things they did could only be described as scandalous and blasphemous, but that gave everything a much more extreme thrill that Lucifer began to crave as much as Sam. After all, the friendly and calm priest didn’t look like someone who had any dark desires and if they had even so much as an idea about what was really going on between him and Sam his reputation would be the least of his worries. And Sam didn’t make hiding their relationship any easier because he loved playing dangerous.

Shortly after their first time, Lucifer was surprised once more by Sam while taking care of his business in the evening, but this time Sam barely let him catch his breath after seeing him. He grabbed the priest by the collar, crashing their lips together so harshly that Lucifer tasted blood in his mouth. It was overwhelming when Sam dragged him into the confession booth and started undressing him, but Lucifer was not at all appalled and quickly assisted him before things got more intense. That night, when Sam was bouncing on his cock like the biggest whore and moaned his name in that small space they had, Lucifer knew that he couldn’t stop this anymore, even if he wanted to. It was fast and rough and purely animalistic, but it fulfilled a desire so deep in the priest that it took over him completely.

It wasn’t always like this, some nights Sam would come and some nights he wouldn’t, but Lucifer always kind of hoped he would. Then, on Friday night when he was already home and ready to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door. Much to his shock it was Sam, who shouldn’t even have known where he lived in the first place. But, since Lucifer was unable to resist Sam’s charm and sweet words, he let him in.

That was the beginning of what Sam called ‘weekends in heaven’. Lucifer didn’t plan this, nor did he know why he even let it happen, but it soon became his own favorite time of the week too. Sam would come to him by Friday, sometime during the evening, and would not leave before Monday morning. Those days in between they rarely got out of bed and if they did, they never stayed away from each other for long unless they had to. It was almost torture when Lucifer had to hold the Sunday mass in church and knew Sam was waiting for him to come back home - Sam never joined him in church because he admitted he might not be able to hold back, even in public like that. 

As it turned out, Sam had the stamina of a god, as much as the body to go with it. He was insatiable and ravenous, hungry for Lucifer’s touch and affections. There was barely any time when he was satisfied and didn’t want more and while Lucifer often felt like he was about to collapse from sheer exhaustion, somehow Sam always managed to get him back on track. Lucifer was just as into it as Sam was, even if he was sometimes worried about the extremes the boy was willing to go. Not that Lucifer had been an innocent sheep in his past, far from that. He, too, had had his fair share of twisted and dark sexual encounters, of course, some of which could have ended very dangerously, but Sam topped even the worst of them with ease. 

Sam wanted to be hurt, sometimes very badly. It was clear from the very beginning that Sam got off on pain a lot, sometimes even going so far as begging for Lucifer to hurt him. There were more than a few times when things got so intense that Sam actually cried, but he was so into it that he didn’t seem to bother at all. Whether it was smacking him, pulling his hair, biting or raw, violent sex - Sam wanted all of it to the point where he became demanding. It was only one of many things that sometimes worried Lucifer about Sam’s desires, but he barely ever denied him his wishes.

One time Sam came to him with handcuffs and a blindfold and Lucifer more than willingly jumped onto this train of thought, basically stripping naked on his way to the bedroom already. It was beautiful seeing Sam all tied up and helpless, Lucifer had to admit that. It truly added to the thrill and they had a very fun night, even more so when Sam suddenly turned the tables around and rode Lucifer while he was the blindfolded and handcuffed one. That was the first time Lucifer feared he might actually pass out. If he wouldn’t know better, he’d think that Sam was actually an Incubus and he had fallen victim to him.

There were other things like that which were not truly bad, like finding a new use for the candles Lucifer used in church - they coaxed the most gorgeous and delicious sounds from Sam when the hot wax dropped on his skin - or the bible next to Lucifer’s bed that he used to smack Sam’s ass until it was red and swollen and the boy came untouched on his lap. Just the little things that guaranteed him a life after death in hell, nothing more and nothing less. Church sex was another thing Sam loved and it was not uncommon that they spent some time there, fucking on every surface imaginable. Sam especially enjoyed the altar, maybe because it marked the beginning of their sinful get together.

Lucifer also found out that he had a kink he never would have thought of: lingerie. He didn’t know what to expect when Sam came over one Friday night and wore a long coat that was way too long even for him and dragged over the floor - how he got one that size always stayed a mystery to Lucifer - but when he suddenly turned around after stepping into the hallway and revealed what he wore beneath it, everything Lucifer thought he knew about himself flew out of the still opened door. It was like a firework going off in his lower regions when he saw Sam’s body covered in black satin and lace straps, adorned with silver jewelry and black killer high heels. He swooped the boy off his feet so fast he nearly fell over, but he didn’t care at all. Sam looked so damn stunning like this, every logical thought was cut off by the lack of blood in Lucifer’s brain. And if he was honest, he had never seen such a gorgeous and dirty thing like Sam’s slender legs with those heels in the air while he fucked him. He lost count how often he came that night, but they both enjoyed every second of it.

Then there were the more extreme things though, that really made Lucifer worry sometimes. Sam had not been a virgin when he claimed him, so much was clear, but when he began talking about the things he had done before him, Lucifer was shocked - and damn turned on, he had to be honest. It was a miracle that Sam was still clean when he listened to those stories, but every single time it ended up with them having steamy hot sex afterwards. Despite that, however, imagining Sam at this party he talked about, where he was the ‘attraction’ of the night, completely fucked out by a dozen of faceless guys and covered in their jizz… it had an effect on Lucifer, even if he hated to admit that. Though, he preferred to make Sam look like that all by himself during their weekends and usually he succeeded pretty well with that.

Sam also had a morbid fascination with public sex, or semi-public if need be. Since everyone in town knew them both it was extremely dangerous to even come close to each other in public, however, so they had to get creative. One week when Sam was free, Lucifer drove them to the next state where no one had ever seen them and they decided to live out some things there. And quite frankly? It felt amazing when he took Sam in one of the back alleys of the main street, covering his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. The blowjob Sam gave him while they were at the cinema was something he would never forget either, mostly because it was a normal cinema and the guy behind him knew exactly what was going on, even giving Lucifer a thumbs up and a grin when he noticed. It was an interesting and fun trip, but not enough for Sam.

Of course his hunger for more was not gone and he convinced Lucifer to at least do something a bit dangerous at home. So, unable to resist Sam’s cursed puppy dog eyes - and the hand grabbing his cock, that definitely played a part in his decision too - Lucifer took Sam into the bell tower of his church one late afternoon. There, while Sam leaned out of the small window and had a beautiful view over their town, Lucifer claimed him once more, knowing that if any of the people walking by would just look up they could see them. He had to admit Sam was right, it was incredible!

As time went on, Sam became more and more wild though and while there were times when they had rather casual, almost gentle sex, his dark side always broke through somehow. He loved being told how much of a slut he was - which was no lie at all because he was, but Lucifer enjoyed that a lot - and that he was bad, but he also wanted to be manhandled quite frequently. This included everything, from being choked to smacked and having his hair pulled, up to being straight up humiliated whenever the chance presented himself. When he was alone, without Sam, Lucifer often wondered where the boy’s desire for this humiliation and degradation came from. He was willing to give Sam what he wanted and needed of course, but when Sam was gone it made him kind of sad that the boy even felt this need in the first place.

As worrying as a lot of Sam’s kinks were, when it turned into actual violence Lucifer had a hard time coping. Sam loved biting of course, visibly flaunting around with the marks Lucifer left on his neck regularly, but when he asked the priest to bite deeper and harder it was kind of concerning. One time one of the marks didn’t vanish for over two weeks and while Sam kept tracing his fingers over it with a content smile, it gave Lucifer the chills. How far was Sam willing to go in the end? Was he actually willing to harm and destroy himself just for the pleasure it brought him?

Lucifer’s question was answered fairly quickly when Sam brought a knife to the party. This caused more of a shock than sensation, which surprised the boy. He promised Lucifer he only wanted a bit of thrill and that helped, but the priest was still worried. The knife did turn out to be a very pretty little thing though and tying Sam up - as he requested pretty often - and running the curved blade over his throat and lips was a beautiful sight. With his hands behind his back there was nothing he could do to stop Lucifer from doing whatever he wanted with him and it was very arousing to know he had this much power over the boy in front of him. Sam came so violently and loud when Lucifer finally sent him over the edge with the blade against his throat that he was surprised himself.

This turned out to become the first time Lucifer would say no to Sam, however. While he love seeing Sam all worked up and needy, the priest always made sure Sam was safe. Pressing a knife against his skin was okay, biting him so hard that he had bruises for weeks was borderline okay, but what Sam asked one night finally crossed the border. It was another Saturday night and they had been fucking for hours already, both completely exhausted by now, and earlier Sam had insisted on the knife again. Now it was on the nightstand and Sam was kneeling before Lucifer, moaning into the mattress and trying to hold onto the head of the bed somehow with shaking hands. Lucifer was completely entranced by the movement of Sam’s hips while meeting his thrusts that he didn’t even hear what exactly the boy said at first.

“Huh?” Lucifer asked dazed, slowing his movements and laying a hand on Sam’s hips gently.

“Lucifer, please…” Sam moaned, apparently not realizing Lucifer was slowing down and still keeping his own, almost violent pace. “Kill me, please… please just kill me!”

For the first time in their relationship, Lucifer could feel all his desires and arousal vanish into thin air. He stayed still, hand on Sam’s hip and just stared at him. It took the boy almost two minutes to notice something was wrong and when he stopped too and looked over his shoulder, his pleasure-clouded face slowly changed to confusion.

“Lucifer?” Sam asked carefully when he saw the shocked and frozen state the priest was in. He got no answer, so naturally he pulled away from the other to turn around and look at him directly. “Lucifer, are you okay?”

“Don’t… say that…” Lucifer mumbled so quietly that Sam barely understood him. He squinted his eyes and looked at him again.

“What?”

“Do not  _ ever  _ tell me to kill you, Sam,” Lucifer said, now a bit louder but finally losing the confused glare in his eyes. “Never, Sam. Promise me to never say that again.”

“O-okay, yes,” Sam stammered, still highly confused. “I… I didn’t mean it like that, okay?” He cupped Lucifer’s face with one of his hands and slowly turned it around to look at him. “I’m sorry, I was too far gone, I didn’t know what I said…”

“I know, but still,” Lucifer sighed. He tried to calm himself down somehow, but it wasn’t easy. Of course he knew that he had just ruined the mood completely but hearing Sam say these words… “Don’t ask me to do that, please.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Sam said warmly and pressed a sweet and gentle kiss on Lucifer’s lips. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say something awful like that.”

“No, don’t apologize,” Lucifer said and shook his head. He took Sam’s wrist, slowly pulling his hand from his face. “I snapped, it’s me who’s sorry. That one hit harder than I thought it would.”

“It’s okay, really,” Sam assured him and smiled sweetly. “I’m not mad, don’t worry. I did the stupid thing.”

Lucifer hated himself for ruining such a great moment for Sam, but he was glad that the boy didn’t snap or got mad. Of course he knew that he only said that because he was completely gone, it was just something he said. After all, Sam didn’t know why these words had hit Lucifer so hard and he wasn’t sure if he could ever tell him. Lucifer didn’t expect this kind of reaction either, especially not in this moment, but it had just happened.

Sam kissed Lucifer’s cheek, a sweet and apologizing kiss before wrapping his arms around the priest in an embrace so comforting and unfamiliar that he felt his eyes sting. Lucifer held onto one of Sam’s arms loosely, not knowing what else to do.

“Let’s sleep, alright?” Sam whispered and effortlessly dragged Lucifer down onto the mattress with him. “It’s all good, I promise.”

“Sam, I’m sorry,” Lucifer muttered as Sam turned off the light with one hand and pulled the blanket over the two of them. “I didn’t mean to do that, I just…”

“It’s okay, really,” Sam assured him again, cuddling up beside him and holding him tight - which was new because usually it was Lucifer holding Sam if they slept like this. “You’re exhausted, you need some rest…”

“I do, yes…” Lucifer sighed and tried to allow himself to enjoy the moment. Sam’s embrace  _ was  _ comforting, there was no denying that. It really helped a little. “I’m sorry, Sam…”

“You don’t have to be,” Sam said, nuzzling against Lucifer’s neck with his face. “Now sleep, it’s late.”

It was an unexpected turn of events and the horror that was still clutching around Lucifer’s guts was anything but gone, but the priest actually began to relax after a few minutes. Being close to Sam had always had an effect on him, both an exciting and a relaxing one. And he was glad to be held by the boy right now, even though it was usually the other way around. More comforting, however, was that Sam didn’t react with anger or disappointment like he would have expected. It had been a long time since he had shared this kind of intimacy with someone - the kind that allowed people to be vulnerable - that he didn’t expect this to happen. For some reason it was okay though, especially with Sam, and despite not believing he would find any sleep that night, Lucifer was out within minutes.

Lucifer had experienced memory flashbacks of his past on a regular basis and they were always followed by torturous and overwhelming nightmares, but this time it was much less horrible. Yes, there were nightmares and memories coming back, but they were not as hurtful as Lucifer was used to. It was like he had a force field suddenly, something that kept the worst away from him and Lucifer couldn’t have been more glad about that.

When he eventually woke up, Lucifer could feel that he was alone in his bed. He jolted up the moment he realized that, looking around to see if Sam maybe just moved away during the night as it sometimes happened, but all he could find were tangled up sheets and a way too empty side of his bed.

“Sam?!” Lucifer called out, slight panic creeping up in his voice.

“I’m coming!”

The relief that washed over Lucifer was so intense that he fell back into his pillow and had to close his eyes for a moment. He had to fight hard to force his heart to stop trying to jump out of his chest and kept hearing Sam’s voice in his head, something that truly helped eventually calming down again. When the door to his bedroom was opened he finally looked back up.

“Morning, sleepy head;” Sam smiled and walked over to the bed nonchalantly while Lucifer sat up. He held a tray in his hands that he put on the nightstand before sitting down at the edge of the bed. “I thought you might want some coffee and I made us some pancakes too. No orange juice, sorry, but I didn’t wanna leave for that.”

“No, that’s… that’s fine…” Lucifer stammered and looked back and forth between Sam and the tray. This had never happened before, ever. Sure, Lucifer always made them food - or ordered something - but that Sam got up before him and actually made breakfast was groundbreaking. “Thank you…”

“It’s fine, really,” Sam smiled. “Look, about last night. I’m sorry, really. I know I’m a bit fucked up in the head and I ask for a lot of crazy shit, but that was just over the top, even for me.”

“No, that’s not it.” Lucifer shook his head and sighed. Was it time now? Maybe it was. He couldn’t hide this from Sam forever, he knew that, even if the thought alone of talking about it made him feel nauseous. “You couldn’t have known that this was too much, really. It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but apparently this hit you very hard and I didn’t want that,” Sam said, laing a hand over Lucifer’s on the blanket. “I don’t know why, but I’m sorry for that. I just want you to know that.”

“You’re right,” Lucifer smiled weakly and gently brushed his thumb over Sam’s hand. “It hit hard, but I doubt you want to know why it did. It’s not a nice reason sadly.”

“I mean, we mostly just fuck and all, but I’m gonna listen to you, you know that, right?” Sam smirked. “Sounds weird, but I care about you.”

Lucifer gulped and actually had to take a moment to take a sip of the coffee Sam brought him - delicious without a doubt - before looking back at the boy. He did care for Sam a lot himself, but he never dared to think those feelings were mutual. Maybe he had hoped they were deep down, probably. Still, his genuine concern was disarming, to say the least.

“Thank you, Sam,” Lucifer finally sighed and looked down at their hands. “Sadly I don’t think you’ll want to hear this story, I guess there’s a reason you don’t already know about this. I don’t think anyone remembers this anymore but me.”

“If you want to tell me, I want to hear it,” Sam assured Lucifer and leaned forward for a quick peck on his cheek. “What I said really shocked you and I don’t want this to happen again.”

“You weren’t the first one to tell me to kill them,” Lucifer said hesitantly, without looking at Sam. If he had to get it out, he couldn’t do it while seeing his reaction. “I was your age and things didn’t end as well as this time…”

“What happened?” Sam asked, his voice filled with concern, worry and a certain kind of caring that Lucifer had not heard for a very very long time. Somehow, it broke through the cracked wall he had built up around his past.

“You know I was not really the most faithful guy when I was younger, you found that out,” he started quietly, almost ashamed, which in a way he actually was. “I went crazy, I slept around, did drugs and drink… whatever wrong path there was, I walked it proudly. When I was seventeen I ended up with this guy that was a lot older than me, but I didn’t really care. He bought me things, I was drunk all the time anyways and he paid for my drugs, you know? I was pretty dependant on him, basically. And one night things turned bad between us.”

“How bad?”

“ _ Really _ bad. I didn’t feel good because I barely slept in weeks and drank way too much. He offered me some heroine and I gladly took it, just to numb this exhaustion and keep going. And this asshole,” Lucifer balled his hands to fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. “This stupid asshole tried to fuck me like that anyways...”

“Lucifer... “

“This awful piece of shit kept trying to get into my pants when I told him to  _ stop  _ and that I felt sick and even when I started kicking and punching him he just kept going. And do you know what happened when I yelled: ‘Stop this shit or I’ll kill you!’?”

Sam’s eyes filled with an awful sadness that even showed in his voice.

“What did he do?”

“He laughed at me and said: ‘Go ahead, please! Kill me!’” Lucifer’s voice cracked at this point, but now that he had started he couldn’t stop anymore. “And then he kept going, tried to kiss me and pull my pants down and I just snapped. I grabbed the lamp from the nightstand next to me and just slammed it on his head as hard as I could and he rolled off of me. I only saw that he was bleeding, but I didn’t care. I ran out of there as fast as I could.”

“My God…” Sam whispered, now with tears rolling down his cheeks. He laid a hand on Lucifer’s face again, finally making the priest look up at him again. “I’m so sorry, Lucifer. I had no idea, no wonder this hurt you so much…”

“He died, Sam.” Lucifer almost choked on his own words, every cell in his body trembling and shaking. “I didn’t want to kill him, really... I just wanted him to  _ stop _ …”

“I know, of course you didn’t want that…”

“The judge didn’t believe me when I said he wanted to rape me, he looked at me as if I deserved it, simply for who I was. I had the choice of going to the monastery or to jail and my guardian said she wanted me in the monastery, so I was put there...”

“What an asshole,” Sam huffed, gently stroking Lucifer’s cheek. “He was wrong, okay? No one deserves that and of course you snapped! I’m sorry, Lucifer, really. And I’m sorry for not thinking and saying such a stupid thing to remind you of this…”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Lucifer sighed and laid a hand on Sam’s. “I’m glad I went to monastery because otherwise I would have spent twenty years in jail for manslaughter and I would be off much worse than I am now. My guardian kind of saved my life, even if she hated me.”

“Yeah but it still wasn't right, you know?” Sam smiled sadly. “And I put you into such an awful position without having any idea…”

“Sam, stop this,” Lucifer said strictly, unable to see more of Sam guilt-tripping himself. “You didn’t know, okay? You were just gone and said something you didn’t have control over, it’s fine. That you even care about my reaction is more than I could wish for!”

“Of course I do,” Sam sighed. “I’m bad with relationships, I’ve always been. I can’t show when I care or when I’m hurt but I’m not a cold monster, I can see that this was awful for you and I hate it.”

“You’re not a cold monster, Sam” Lucifer smiled back. “I’ve seen monsters and you’re not like them at all. I’m just sorry to bother you with these things you never signed up for, really.”

“What  _ did  _ I sign up for?” Sam laughed and tilted his head slightly. “You’re fun to seduce and tempt, but I know no one is that easy. You have a past just like I do, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t understand yours as you’d understand mine.”

“So you had shitty experiences too?” Lucifer asked, trying to smile honestly, even though it turned out rather weak in the end.

“What do you want me to tell you about?” Sam asked smirking. “That guy that pulled a gun on me and said ‘Suck me off or I’ll shoot you’? That guy that thought I was his punching bag and left me aching everywhere for weeks before being able to even walk normal again? Or about that time my brother caught me with a guy that could have been our dad and beat the shit out of me? They are all meaningless right now, don’t you think?”

“Not really,” Lucifer sighed and shook his head. “None of that should have happened to you, that’s what I mean. It’s awful but.”

“It was, but it’s over,” Sam shrugged. “For you it was much worse and I didn’t mean to bring any of this up again. Let's forget about this, okay? I want you to feel good…”

Much to Lucifer’s surprise, Sam leaned forward again, this time for an actual kiss. He wasn’t used to this kind of gentleness, but it was really nice somehow. Right now he needed the warmth and understanding Sam gave him and he couldn’t possibly push him away. When Sam crawled onto the bed, Lucifer’s hands instinctively moved to the other’s hips holding him gently while savoring their kiss. Lucifer hated that all those memories came back now, but Sam did not judge him in any way, whether for his reaction or his words. All he showed was understanding and Lucifer needed that more than anything else at the moment.

For the first time in months, they were nothing but gentle with each other. Lucifer assumed this was just because Sam wanted to make him feel better, but even if that was the case, Lucifer really enjoyed it. Feeling Sam close, touching him and caressing his skin while being one with him and hearing those beautifully sweet moans was like a balm to his soul. They took their time, without any rush allowing each other to just feel the other and cherish the moment. It was almost as soothing as Sam holding him in a way. When Lucifer came this time it was more of an emotional relief than a physical one. 

When they collapsed on the bed, this time Sam in Lucifer’s arms, the priest finally began to calm down slowly. Sure, he had gotten something out of his system, but that wasn’t the reason he began to feel a little better. It was more because Sam didn’t reject him and offered him understanding, really. That was very new to him, but he couldn’t hide that he enjoyed this a lot and even though he didn't talk about this topic more, Lucifer didn't feel uncomfortable.

Opening up to Sam like that changed a lot for Lucifer. At first he didn't realize it, but it was obvious. There weren't big things that changed, so noticing a difference wasn't easy, but maybe that made it just the more special when Lucifer started to see it.

For the last twenty years, Lucifer had tried to leave his dark past behind and look forward, but when his relationship with Sam had flared up things became more difficult than he ever wanted them to be. He was used to keep his feeling separate from what was going on for so long, however, that he didn’t realize what a lot of the things that changed over the next weeks meant at first. 

There were more gentle touches at first, mostly during not-so-gentle moments, but sometimes just randomly too. When Sam left they kissed tenderly, sometimes hugged for longer than was necessary, or even stayed with their heads resting together for a few moments. And then there were Sam’s smiles that made Lucifer’s stomach tingle and tighten at times. It was a subtle change, nothing that one day just happened like a big bang, but when Lucifer began to realize what it meant he knew that it had a lot of weight to it.

When he laid in his bed one night, Sam in his arms after hours of drowning in their pleasures together, Lucifer knew that he didn’t want it any different. None of this was easy, not his relationship with Sam or the fact that he had developed feelings for the boy that went much deeper than anything else before, but that didn’t matter. Sam meant something to him, he was important, and he knew that he would do anything for him.

Sam was already sleeping, head resting against Lucifer’s chest and his body half on the other, their legs tangled together. With a content smile, the priest brushed a hand through Sam’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“My sweet, sweet Sam...” he whispered into the dark before wrapping his arms around the boy again to hold him. By now he was exhausted and slowly drifting away too, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against Sam’s head slightly. “If only you knew how much I love you… I’ll never leave your side again, I promise.”


End file.
